


I'm back, Oswald.

by EthanStrangeNygma



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Ed has a sister, Ed's parents are assholes, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other characters are present, They are gay, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, she's cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 02:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthanStrangeNygma/pseuds/EthanStrangeNygma
Summary: I'm bad at summaries, so forgive meEd is far form Oswald, he doesn't like that very much, ends up in a big hug.





	I'm back, Oswald.

Edward Nygma got out of the train in Glasgow.   
He sighed sadly. He was so far away from his baby, his best friend Oswald.   
He couldn't believe he was forced to come back here to live with his parents again. They were waiting for him on the platform. He faked a smile and went with them. When he came back in his old room, nothing as changed, except for his bed, now a queen sized one. 

A few days passed, and he started to feel more and more bored in that small town. He was used to the London rhythm. His life went from cool to boring real quick.  
He sat on his bed and sighed. He checked his phone and saw a message from Oswald.

"From : My lil Oswald   
Ed, I already miss you. Please Come home." Ed felt tears come to his eyes. His little sister came in the room.

"Ed... Why are you crying..?" she said, worried. She was 14 years old ans she understood him better than anyone else. Even Oswald didn't understand him as much as Amy.

"Amy... I have a bestfriend in London. A boy. His name is Oswald..." he said, blinking his tears away.

"You miss him, don't you?" she said softly.   
"Yes..." He whispered, tears coming back. He couldn't hold them back, Oswald meant too much to him, and he missed him way too much.

"Oh Ed... They shouldn't have made you come back over here..." said Amy, holding him. Ed finally broke down in her arms. He sobbed uncontrollably.

"You love him, don't you ?" whispered Amy, stroking her brother's hair, messing them up a little. Edward just nodded, crying even harder. He couldn't go back to London for months, he knew it, and all he wanted was to feel Oswald wrapping his arms around him.

He texted Selina, one of his bestfriends :

"To : Seli

Can you send me every pics and vids you have of Os and me?"

Selina sent him everything, and Ed showed Amy everything.

"You seem so close of each other..." she said, smiling.

"He is the love of my life Amy..." said Ed smiling through his tears. "He is so cute, and kind, and gentle, and comforting and..-"

"Ed ! I understand, you love him !" she laughed.

Ed laughed with her.  
"Thanks to be here, sis." said Ed, holding her  
"No problem bro. This boy must be special, I promise you will see him soon." she said.

Ed got up wiping his face. Finally he texted Os

"To : My lil Oswald  
Oswald, I promise we will be together again soon. I miss you too, and all of the others of course." 

"ED ! LET'S GO FUCKING SKATING ! That's gonna make you feel better!" Yelled Amy, going to her room to change clothes. Ed smiled, changing quickly, taking his board and phone before going outside with his sister. They stayed outside until 11PM, laughing and being happy. Ed felt much better with his sister by his side. They didn't see each other too often, Ed being studying in London for two years.

They came back to their mother screaming 

"YOU TWO! YOU AREN'T ALLOWED TO GO OUT THIS LATE!"

"MUM WE ARE 19 AND 14 WE CAN TAKE CARE OF EACH OTHER !" Edward yelled back, already angry. He has waited for this moment, for the moment he would finally yell at her!

They climbed the stairs as fast as they could, locking themselves in Ed's room.

"You pissed her off..." whispered Amy.

"I don't give a fuck." mumbled Ed, leaning against the door. He didn't give a fuck about what their mother said. She never really loved them anyhow.

Months passed. Ed and Oswald were sad, more and more, Ed's feelings for Oswald never faded, and Oswald discovered he was head over heels in love with him too. What a mess.  
And fuck, he regretted him. He needed him, more than ever. His parents were sad to see their son so sad about losing his bestfriend, knowing perfectly Oswald loved him way more than in a friendly way. Oswald always held that penguin plushie Ed gave him one day, no one could take it away from him. It was his only way to somehow hold Ed close. They were on the phone right now, both of them crying because they missed each other so much.

"Oswald... I swear I'm coming back." said Ed, wiping his tears. How badly he wanted to tell him that he loved him. But he couldn't. He knew Oswald didn't love him back. 

"Eddie... We miss you." whimpered Oswald, through tears.

"Oswald, baby, stop crying." said Ed. "I'll be back my dear."

Amy has heard. She came to her room and searched right under the matress. She got 380£ in there. She worked to get this money, she worked since she knew Ed was coming back there, In Scotland. She already knew Ed wouldn't be happy in that place, but he was destroying himself by staying away from London

She waited for Ed to go out of his room. She saw his sad face and it broke her heart.

"Ed ! Come." she said. He came over, curious. She showed him the bank notes and his mouth fell open.

"We are moving to London, pack your bags." she said, smiling.

"AMY ! Amy! what.. How ???" said Ed, in absolute shock. He couldn't believe it.

"Shut the hell up and go pack!" she laughed "Oswald is waiting for you."

Ed immediatly got up, taking his big bag and putting things inside it, his books and clothes, and he quickly zipped it. 

"But Amy... Mom..." he said.

"I don't give a fuck! We need to get outta here." she snapped, taking her board. They left silently by Amy's window.  
"These are all your savings, isn't it?" said Ed when they were on their way.  
"Yeah. Like... Since last year, I saved every penny, so I guessed I could use them for this."

They took some places at the train station.

"Amy... Thanks." said Ed, hugging her.

"I don't wanna hear you cry yourself to sleep ever again." she said, smiling.

Ed smiled back, planting a kiss on her forehead.

The long ride back to London was the most exciting thing for both of them. Amy never went to London and she was really excited about it. Ed was just as excited and he texted Selina;

"Selina, I'm coming back to London. Tell everyone except Oswald I wanna surprise him. Tomorrow, 3 PM at the mall near my apartment." 

"ED HOLY FUCK YOU ARE BACK ! Okay no prob!" she replied immediatly.

They arrived in London at 9PM, immediatly going to Ed's old appartement.

"HOME SWEET HOME !" he yelled, jumping on his bed. Amy laughed, jumping beside him.

They slept a little that night. Ed was way too excited! They went at the big mall in skateboard, both going at their maximum speed. Ed was very excited, just so happy to see everyone again and he just wanted to get here as fast as he possibly could.

Ed jumped everywhere, just impatient to see his bestfriends again. They took some drinks, Ed chugging his quickly.

He received a text from Selina.

"Okay, so we blindfolded him and we are coming."  
"Sounds kinky, I'm in."

He saw Jerome and his twin Jeremiah.  
They both ran to him, holding him as close as they could.

"Ready for your gift Os?" said Selina, filming, like Amy, as Victor lead him by the arm.

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE KYLE!" yelled Os, half amused half irritated

Victor took the blindfold off, a big smile on his face. Ed's eyes started to tear up as soon as he saw Oswald's blue eyes.

Oswald's eyes landed on Ed's slim figure.

"OH MY GOD ED !" he cried, running and jumping in his arms. Ed started to cry. "Ed ! You are back!!" 

"Oh my god, Oswald, I can't believe it... Yes I'm back.." he whispered. He fell to his knees, crying silently, with Oswald in his arms

"Ed... Ed... Ed..." repeated Oswald.

Ed wiped Oswald's tears away, tenderly.

Os leaned into the touch, purring. Ed leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips, Oswald smiling into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Ed's neck and deepening it.  
"I missed you so much." They whispered as they pulled back.  
Ed kissed him again, open mouthed, Oswald sliding his tongue in his mouth making Ed moan. That moan sounded like music to Oswald ears. They parted again, resting their forehead's one one another's.

"I'm back and I'm not leaving ever again." said Edward, holding Oswald close.

He suddently felt arms all over them.

"ED YOU ARE BACK !" they screamed. Ed laughed, giving a big hug to everyone.

Oswald came to Amy, smiling

"Amy, is it?" he said

"Yes, and you are Oswald... My brother told me a lot about you!" she said, smiling too.

"I wanted to thank you... You've taken good care of him." he said, kindly taking her hand and giving a little squeeze to it.

"I was quite worried about him, he almost didn't eat the firsts few days. Then he told me about you, everyday and every night, he would share some memories of you. You make him really happy." said Amy, looking at her brother, laughing with his true friends. She never saw him as happy. He wasn't the sad boy he used to be when he was in high school. The more she looked at him, the happier he looked, and she ignored the constant buzzing from her phone. She would deal with their mother later, when Ed would be asleep. She wouldn't let that bitch ruin her brother's happiness.

Oswald blushed a little at those words, giggling a little.

Ed came over, hugged his sister.

"Thank you Amy..." he said, smiling.  
"Very welcome." she said, smiling back. Oswald took Ed's hand, who laced their fingers together.

They smiled to each other, both drowning into each other's eyes.

"I love you so much." whispered Ed, kissing him again. He couldn't get enough of his lips.  
"I love you too, Ed." said Oswald, smiling softly.


End file.
